


Doesn't he look familiar?

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Bryan Timothy Kane [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not using protection when he slept with Jonny was pretty stupid, Patrick can admit that. But, hell, he didn't plan for this shit to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i don't know man i woke up on top of some naked guy

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Instead of working on the fic I have deadline for, I'm working on this, yay me. Motivation. (don't look at me) I'm not promising regular updates, but, it's started now. I'm leaving the original unfinished prompt up. Just so I can link it. I'm lumbusbabyblues over on tumblr just in case someone wants to come bother me about updating.

Patrick swears he didn't know he had the gene. He has heard whispers about it, men getting pregnant, and had assumed it impossible until the live broadcast in 2014. After that, everyone knew certain men, with a specific recessive gene, could get pregnant. Patrick isn't sure what caused the anomaly, it wasn't his job to know, but he was aware it was men around his age getting knocked up.

He just figured he wouldn't be one of them.

Not using protection when he slept with Jonny was pretty stupid, Patrick can admit that. But, hell, he didn't plan for this shit to happen.

It had been a drunken fumble after they had been eliminated in the first round, _first round_ , of the 2015 playoffs. Shit just hadn't been clicking and they had been swept, not even standing a fucking chance.

Patrick is ashamed to say he had gotten pretty good at remembering things after a drunken night out. He definitely doesn't drink as much as he use to, but after such fucking bullshit, he let himself have a few. He had woken up on Jonny's couch, Jonny putting off warmth like a heater. Patrick had very, very carefully extracted himself from Jonny and had gone home to take a shower and evaluate his life choices.

Once deciding that, yeah, he did have a thing for Jonny and would like to see where that would go, he had headed back over to Jonny's, careful to avoid bright lights.

Once he got there, he walked right in, finding Jonny in the kitchen with his head laying on the counter, a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Woah, Tazer, how you feeling?" Patrick had asked, leaning his hip against the kitchen entrance.

"Mff," was Jonny's muffled reply. He lifted his head to take a small sip of coffee before he laid his head back down, his back hunched.

Kaner snorted lightly and asked, "So, dude, do you remember anything about last night?"

Jonny grunted before hissing out, "My hangover is ridiculous, Kaner. I don't even remember going to a bar. I woke up naked on my couch. Does that answer your question?"

Patrick had frowned because, fuck, how was he supposed to tell Jonny his awesome news when Jonny didn't even remember they slept together?

Patrick had made fun of Jonny for almost a full hour when he decided he needed to go. He told Jonny he was no fun and then headed back home, wondering if he could fall out of love as fast as he realized he was in it.


	2. omg go get checked out what is wrong with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay words

One night stands are kind of Patrick's thing. He's not a slut or anything, doesn't sleep with everyone he meets, but after the whole Jonny incident? His emotions are everywhere and he just wants to have someone be there. He could've talked to his family or Sharpy or someone else who he's close to, he knows this, but it's kind of nice to just have someone completely and utterly new.

And then he meets Tara and shit suddenly turns real.

They're laying in her apartment, small and messy, when Tara looks over at him, cigarette hanging from her mouth. "Hey, I know I probably should've told you before we fucked, but I have Gonorrhea."

Patrick stares at her blankly because that's not what he expected. Maybe she had a boyfriend, or a husband, or even a girlfriend, he didn't know, but a fucking STD?

"You're fucking joking," he says, dread in his voice.

"Nah, man, I mean, you wore protection and shit, I just haven't gotten around to taking care of it yet," she replies, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Gotten _around_ to it yet? Why would you sleep with someone without telling them!? Why even sleep with them before taking care of it!" Patrick exclaims, his panicked mind overflowing as he jumps up from her bed, shifting through the clothes on the floor.

"It's not a big deal, dude," she says, setting her cigarette down into the ashtray on the bedside table.

"Not a big- _oh my God, go get checked out_ , Jesus!" Patrick shouts, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "And smoking causes cancer, Tara."

Tara frowns and glares at him. "My names Sarah."

"Whatever," Patrick says in a huff, leaving as quickly as he can manage. He struggles to get his shoes on in the outside hallway. He pulls his cap over his eyes, cursing himself and Sarah out as he does his walk of shame. He doesn't even wait an hour before he gets a hold of the team doctor. The doctor sends him to get checked out and he's told that he has to wait a few days before they can test him, something about incubation periods that makes him want to scream. He eventually gets tested, his mind going crazy, and is told it will take twenty-four hours to a week for them to get back to him.

He's freaking out when it's been three days and he still hasn't gotten a call. He's been sick the past two days and he hasn't been able to stomach a lot of the food in his apartment He's watching The Notebook, don't judge, when his phone rings and it's the doctor.

"Usually we'd call you in to give you your results, but considering the good news, I figured over the phone would be fine," the doctor says.

"Yeah, it's fine," Patrick insists, talking over the doctor. "So, what's up, Doc?"

The sad fact is, Patrick can't even laugh at his own witty humor he's so nervous.

"You don't have Gonorrhea," the doctor says quickly.

"Oh thank God," Patrick replies, a heavy sigh of relief leaving him.

"But," the doctors says, the rustling of pages coming from the line.

"But?"

"You are one month pregnant. Congratulations," the doctor says with a cough.

"One month..." Patrick stops talking, stops breathing, and just stops thinking.

"Yes, Mr. Kane. Would you like me to refer you to someone who specializes in male pregnancies, or would you like to discuss that with one of your team doctors?"

"I, uh, team doctor. I, thanks," Patrick chokes out. The doctor wishes him well and hangs up, leaving only the noise of the dial tone.

Patrick finally breathes in, air filling his lungs, and he let's out a sob. He messed up. He messed up and he doesn't think he can come back from his mistakes. Not this time.

_He's so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE WORDS LATER

**Author's Note:**

> so this was just a slightly altered version of the original unfinished thing, but whatever.


End file.
